Bittersweet
by takashikarinka
Summary: 'you'll only have to go forward"


**Disclaimer: Doesn't own anything but belongings.**

**Warning: RikuXDark Pairing**

A 6-year old named Riku was lost in the forest.

Flashback:

"Riku, let's play ball!" said her younger sister, Risa. "Ok! Be right there!" she said.

After a few minutes:

The ball was thrown over to the forest.

"Riku, please get it." said Risa.

"What? Why don't you get it?" pouted Riku.

"I don't wanna! I'm scared of the woods, there's so many wild creatures there! Riku, you're the brave one so please, get it." And this time, Risa said it with puppy dog eyes which she knows her sister couldn't resist.

"Fine! Just wait for me until I get back, understand?." Her sister just nodded.

Present:

"ARGHH! Why am I such an idiot?." The poor girl lost her trail without noticing. After a while, the wind blew hard and the skies started to darken. "Guess I'll have to find a shelter quick." she said with a sigh.

Back at the castle like mansion:

"Hmmm…Where is Riku? She's been there for hours! Hmm. Maybe I should find another ball." 'I hope Riku is alright' Risa thought while walking back.

At the woods:

Riku saw an old house just by the hills. "That'll do." she said without hesitation.

She knocked but no one answered. She is logical enough to find a reason. She found a matchstick and lit the fireplace. Soon, it rained. She took a nap but woke up when the door cricked. She opened her eyes, observed it and heard something growling. Her eyes widened. It must have lived near the house and picked up her scent. It jumped near the couch. She now had a hungry bear in front of her. She gasped. Her body was completely paralyzed and couldn't move. The only thing left was to scream. Then she heard 2 slashes. _'a sword?'_ The bear stumbled in the ground with its neck and abdomen continuously bleeding. The pouring rain finally stopped.

"Are you alright?" the boy with violet, messy hair and crimson-violet eyes asked.

"Uhmm…yeah, I think so." said Riku.

"Well, that's great." The boy replied in relief.

"If it wasn't for you, I'm sure I'm soaked on my own blood right now." Riku thanked.

"No, don't thank me. Thank my grandfather's sword." the boy answered.

"Oh!" Riku remembered that there was a sword just by the fireplace. How idiotic of her not to see it or maybe she was just dizzy because of fatigue.

"Kore. Take this." the boy told Riku.

"Eh? You're giving this to me?" the girl rolled her eyes.

The boy just chuckled and said "Yup! It's my gift to you so you can protect yourself from any danger on your way home. You're not from here, are you?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I kinda lost my way while finding a stupid ball. Anyways, how 'bout you? Are you from here? And can you please tell me how can you protect yourself without this thing that you're giving me?" Riku also raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, I'm not from here. I just came here to get the sword. And second of all, I can handle myself. Besides, my ride is just across the river waiting for me. So, you need it more than I do." Then, the ball rolled from the bushes.

"It must've been blown by the wind." They heard someone yelling.

"Uh oh. It's my father. I gotta go now. Nice meeting you! By the way, my name is Dark and you are?".

"Riku"

"Well, let's meet again someday." he said as he waved goodbye.

After 30 mins.:

Riku finally found her way home.

"Riku! There you are! Are you alright? Look! I found another ball! Let's play again!" said Risa energetically.

"Sorry Risa. But, I'm tired right now. I'll go get some rest. Let's just play again next time. Here." she handed the ball to her sister. Risa understood and just nodded.

After 5 mins.:

Riku was back in her room and thinked about what happened a while ago. She recalled his face and finds herself _'blushing?!'_ "Eh? Nani kore? This fast?! I've only met him a while ago!...But then again, he was kinda cute and impressive back there…..ARGHH! What am I thinking? I should practice being a princess while I'm still young and learn about a princess' birthday-grand orientation!". With that on Riku's mind, she suddenly fell on her bed and slept without even noticing.


End file.
